Fate's Betrayal
by Black Rose Angel13
Summary: A old enemy returns and is setting the stage for a horrific event to take place. 1 of the group is going to be turned against them, and there is nothing they can do about it. Fate is dealing a hand to the group that maybe they cant handle. When fate betrays them what will they do? Will they be able to save the 1 who is turned against them? Or will they all succumb to the darkness.


**Black Rose Angel13- **_Hello this is Black Rose Angel13 here and this is going to my first ever Fanfic! Yeah for me! XD _

**Shadourōzu- **_Yes this will be SssOOOoooOOo fun. __And if you can't tell I'm rolling my eyes. _

**Black Rose Angel13- **_Oh I almost forgot you. This is my sadistic Alter Ego Shadourōzu. She will be here to announce with me._

**Shadourōzu- **_Oh goody. _

**Black Rose Angel13- **_Yes and just for your attitude you get to say the Disclaimer. :3_

**Shadourōzu- **_Say what? O-O_

**Black Rose Angel13- **_Yes that is your punishment if you continue to be not excited. You could at least pretend and I would be fine with it! :(_

**Shadourōzu- **_Fine. We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh. All we own is Extra Characters or the OCs. Also we own this story which came from a wacked out dream BRA13 had. Otherwise we own nothing. (Except the OCs and the crazy story) _

**Black Rose Angel13- **_It is true this is a story from my dream. But Shad would you call me Black Rose Angel13 for a couple more chapters until they know my name! BRA13 is to be used only after 3 chapters! (Or when we say something together)_

**Shadourōzu- **_Fine. But same about my nickname Shad. not until Chapter 4 or 3!_

**BRA13/Shad- **_We hope you like this story!. _

_It was snowing lightly out in the park. It was dark and people all over the city were sleeping. The air was frigid. The cold biting at anything it touched. Anybody out was trying to get inside, it was way too cold. All except a teenage girl who was walking down the sidewalk with her winter clothes on. She loved the winter and wasn't in a hurry to get home, but something was telling her that it would be better if she went inside. And quick._

_She heard the sound of someone fainting behind her. __She turned around and saw a man had fainted and a woman was trying to get him to wake up, when she fainted as well. The girl was about to go help them when she saw more people fainting around the street. Some of the snow started melting in the shape of foot prints. A black cloud started forming and she heard a dark laughter. A familiar laughter. It was coming towards her. She felt a warm breeze and felt hazy. She shook her head and started running away from the dark cloud. She ran as fast as she could towards the direction of her house. _

_She took a glance behind her and saw the cloud following her. She tripped on a tree stump that was hidden in the snow and heard a snap as she cried out in pain. She quickly scrambled to her feet and tried to continue running away from the cloud. She ran around a corner and into an alley. A trash can flew at her from out of nowhere and caught her off guard. It flew at her legs and sent her flying. She hit the snow covered ground as the dark cloud laughed and glowed as it entered her body. She clutched her head in pain as a mental war was raging within her head. She screamed and stood up her face to the sky. A crimson, lightning charged beam struck down on her and she stopped screaming. Crimson electricity sparked up around her still active. Her head dropped and her blond bangs covered her eyes. She smiled wickedly and started chuckling. It turned into a full blown laugh as she slowly lifted up her head. She opened her black eyes as crimson highlights glowed and settled in her eyes. _

_Whatever was left of her mind knew what had taken control of her and chanted over and over in her head, over and over again as she had her knees pulled up to her body and her arms around them in a dark corner in the back of her mind._

_**'He's back... I have to warn Yugi. He's back... I have to warn Yugi. He's back… I have to warn Yugi.'**_


End file.
